memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Anniversary
An anniversary is a time that is an exact number of days, months, years, etc, since an event occurred. Notable anniversaries include birthdays, holidays, and weddings. Events On April 12, 2152, T'Pol noted the first anniversary of her assignment to the ''Enterprise'' NX-01. ( ) Later that year, a couple from Vega Reticuli vacationed on Risa while celebrating their 300th wedding anniversary. ( ) In 2346, the Bajoran Resistance destroyed an orbital drydock on the one-month anniversary of Dukat's command of Terok Nor. ( ) In 2365, Worf marked the 10th anniversary of his Age of Ascension. ( ) In 2370, Benjamin Sisko had difficulty around the fourth anniversary of his wife's death at the Battle of Wolf 359. ( ) In 2372, Chakotay commemorated the anniversary of his father Kolopak's death. ( ) Later that year, the Bajorans celebrated Ha'mara, an event to mark the anniversary of the Emissary's arrival. ( ) One Saturday in late 2374 was the one-month anniversary of Odo's first date with Major Kira Nerys. The following day was the one-month anniversary of their first kiss. ( ) In 2375, Tom Paris celebrated the second anniversary of his first date with B'Elanna Torres. ( ) In 2378, the ''Voyager'' crew planned to commemorate the 315th anniversary of First Contact Day. ( ) In an alternate timeline in 2404, the tenth anniversary of the USS Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant after 23 years in the Delta Quadrant was observed in San Francisco. ( ) Apocrypha In 2007, on the 50th anniversary of the space age, the most comprehensive encyclopedia of space exploration is published. (Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology) In 2019, on the 50th anniversary of the first manned mission to the moon, all six original Apollo landing sites become historic landmarks. (Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology) In 2069, the 100th anniversary of man on the moon is celebrated at the museum built on the site of the first landing. (Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology) In 2271, Humans mark the Apollo Tricentennial. (A Flag Full of Stars) Shortly after the V'Ger incident, Zeta-Atez marked the 50th anniversary of its Federation membership. (Heads of State) In 2365, Lord Ruer Stross, the dictator of Thiopa, planned for his anniversary feast. (Power Hungry) Background There have been several anniversary events in Star Trek's real-world history: 1968 * airs just one day before the anniversary of the original gunfight at the OK Corral. 1973 * Star Trek: The Animated Series debuts on NBC television exactly six years after Star Trek: The Original Series debuted on the same network. 1976 (10th) * The Labor Day weekend convention at New York City's Statler Hilton Hotel was dubbed "Star Trek Deci-Centennial 10," celebrating both the nation's bicentennial and the 10th anniversary of the series debut. All the stars, with the exception of Leonard Nimoy, who was performing in "Equus" on Broadway, were in attendance. 1986 (20th) * Star Fleet Technical Manual 2nd printing 1988 * DC comics marked its 50th issue of Star Trek, "Marriage of Inconvenience". 1991 (25th) * , TNG's 100th episode, airs * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC) * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (Game Boy) * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (NES) * Star Trek 25th Anniversary Audio Collection * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary LCD Video Game * Star Trek 25th Anniversary Special * Star Trek Commemorative Checker Set * Star Trek Commemorative Chess Set * Starfleet Dynamics 1996 (30th) * Actress Bibi Besch died one day before Star Trek's 30th Anniversary * * , DS9's 100th episode, airs * Star Fleet Technical Manual 3rd printing * Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond * Star Trek Edition Barbie & Ken * Star Trek: Federation Passport * Star Trek: These are the Voyages... pop-up book * 1999 * Star Trek: The Motion Picture 20th Anniversary Collector's Edition audio CDs 2003 * The Lives of Dax DS9 10th anniversary edition * Prophecy and Change * Rising Son * The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One * The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two * The novel Unity was slated for the 10th anniversary of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, but was pushed back to a 2003 release. * Star Trek Customizable Card Game releases its Energize set for its 10th anniversary 2005 * Distant Shores, a 10th anniversary of Voyager anthology 2006 (40th) * Art Asylum toys * The Crucible trilogy of TOS novels: **''Provenance of Shadows'' **''The Fire and the Rose'' **''The Star to Every Wandering'' * The re-release of several classic Star Trek novels, with new cover art: **''Strangers from the Sky'' **''Vulcan's Glory'' **''Federation'' **''The Entropy Effect'' *Several new books have also been released with special "40th Anniversary Special" signage on them: **''Burning Dreams'' **''Constellations'' * Planet Xpo Star Trek: 40th Anniversary Gala Celebration and Conference (8 Sep 2006) * Star Fleet Technical Manual 4th printing * Star Trek 40th anniversary convention (19 Aug 2006) * Star Trek: Legacy * "To Serve All My Days" - Star Trek: New Voyages episode with Walter Koenig reprising his role as Chekov * Many TV events eg., SciFi UK's week marathon of Star Trek films and episodes. This took place between Mon 4th to Fri 8th September 2006. The best Star Trek episode was voted for by viewers at the end of the week. Trivia * "Silver Anniversary" was the title of the first chapter of George Takei's autobiography, To the Stars. External links * Anniversary at Wiktionary * * Category:Celebrations